sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Cosmos (SMCU)
'Sailor Cosmos '''is a Sailor Senshi who appears in the last two films of the Cinematic Universe. She comes from a distant future, where all was destroyed, due to the battle with Chaos. After a long time fighting, she fled to the past to encourage Sailor Moon to defeat Chaos in the Second Sailor Crusade. Profile Sailor Cosmos first appeared in the ''Sailor Crusade two-part films. She comes from a far distant future where Chaos has been reborn as Sailor Chaos. It is later confirmed that she comes from a far distant future past that of Crystal Tokyo. There is not much stated about the battles only that Cosmos had fled because already too much had been lost and for her, to continue fighting was no longer worth it. She flees through time and assigns Chibi Chibi, her daughter and the tiny guardian of Sailor Galaxia’s Star Seed, in order to get close to the Chosen One, Sailor Moon. Appearance Sailor Cosmos has white hair that is put up in heart-shaped odangos. Her dress resembles a sailor outfit and it has a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looks like the broach that she wears below her collar. Both of the broaches have a yellow star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the multicolored ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. The colours represent the Senshi: blue for Mercury, navy for Uranus, teal for Neptune, green for Jupiter, yellow for Venus, red for Mars, pink for Chibi Moon, purple for Saturn, black for Pluto, and white for Cosmos/Moon. Her footwear consists of white high-heeled shoes with wings. Additionally, her accessories consists of the aforementioned broaches, white rings on each of her fingers (except for her thumbs), white earrings, a tiara with white beads and a yellow star in the middle, a white choker with a yellow star in the middle, white barrettes, and white and yellow circular odango covers. She also dons a long white cape. Biography Chibi Chibi’s Birth Sailor Cosmos miraculously gave birth to Chibi Chibi three years before Tuxedo Mask’s arrival to the Cosmos Basilica from the year 2017, during the Second Sailor Crusade. Second Sailor Crusade . Powers Sailor Cosmos is said to have the Lambda power, a power she holds even when she was at the Eternal stage. It is described as the ability to lose everything so that she can save everything. This can be interpreted in many ways. We see her use many powers but she does not utter any incantation or phrase to activate them, like we see other Senshi do at times, so the true scope of her abilities are widely unknown. We see she has the ability to create an umbrella and fall through the air, which is how Chibiusa had once traveled to the past from the future. However, if she used the Gates of Time, it is odd that she could go unnoticed to either Sailor Pluto, the true Guardian of the Gates of Time or Diana, who watches the gates in Pluto's absence. Extending on her time abilities, she effortlessly sends the Sailor Crusaders back to the future with a swipe of her staff. During the battle with Galaxia and Usagi, she was able to throw up a strong barrier, much like Saturn's Silent Wall technique and is able to effortlessly support and protect Usagi during the attack. She even is able to assist Usagi who is unconscious into summoning her Eternal Sceptre as if she knew how to do so with ease. Able to foresee the near future, or a much heightened sixth sense she was able to manipulate an event to her liking like the instant she helped Chibiusa, and her team reach their exact location right in time. Whatever the case may be, she was seemed aware of Chibiusa and the Crusaders’ arrival and attack before anyone else and this is confirmed when Chibiusa thanked her for calling out to them in time. Trivia * According to ancient Greek belief, Cosmos represented order, and was the antithesis of Chaos. * In the original Sailor Moon franchise, Sailor Cosmos' origins are shrouded in mystery, and many people have many theories as to who Sailor Cosmos is. According to series creator Naoko Takeuchi, Chibi Chibi is the future Sailor Moon in the original manga; and since Chibi Chibi is actually Sailor Cosmos, this could mean that Sailor Cosmos herself is actually the future Sailor Moon. The original anime's version of Chibi Chibi states that she is the consciousness of Sailor Galaxia's Star Seed. KB’s Cinematic Universe reworked Chibi Chibi’s character to be a daughter to Sailor Cosmos. * Sailor Cosmos is the last Sailor Senshi to appear in the Cinematic Universe before Sailor Moon Omega. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Supreme Sailor Senshi (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War Category:Senshi